marchenmthprofandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Valeria
Faction Information The Royalists - those who serve the sovereign Kingdom of Valeria, or who live and prosper under their reign. Only very recently established, their rule is mainly made up of Humans, a race which arrived 100 years late by sea to the continent . Emerging victorious from the Last Great War, the sovereign power now seeks to legitimise and thus stabilise their rule over the continent. Here to return to the list of MARCHen Month New Age factions . NPCs [[Lirael - Queen of Valeria|'Lirael - Queen of Valeria']] Recently ascended to the throne after the death of her father, the King, in the Last Great War. A devious strategian, she has led the Kingdom of Valeria to prosper in the peace brought about by her father's sacrifice. Well-known by the people for her calm, her collected visage hides an impatience only known to her closer aides. [[Sir Edmund - Captain of the Royal Vanguard|'Sir Edmund - Captain of the Royal Vanguard']] A loyal supporter and the First Guard of the former King, he taught Lirael her sword skills. He secretly blames himself for her father's death. He has sworn his loyalty to his liegelord's daughter but besides being the captain of her guard, he also acts as advisor and mentor figure to Lirael. Lord Zoah - Duke of Port Melinia A demon who detracted from his side after the conclusion of the Last Great War. Believing in casting the past aside for the future, he has since joined the victors and quickly risen in status to become an advisor in court. Pragmatic, it was also he who heard about the Ruins, and encouraged the Queen to obtain its power to legitimise her rule. He is a minor demon that is able to manipulate time. [[Lady Blue - Marquise of Lavilledeau|'Lady Blue - Marquise of Lavilledeau']] 'The beautiful Lady of the Lake country. Renowned for her collection of rare furs, which she shoots and procures herself. The mistress of amore and arms, her (lesser known but equally valid) status as the best fencer in the kingdom tends to be buried under her spectacular court reputation. Player Characters List Instructions Dear player, please list your character's name as a link under the NPC/open category they'd like to align to. This is so that other players can easily find yours to interact! There is no limit to the number of characters you can create. Character Alliance list * Lirael - Queen of Valeria Priestess Vinipe of Glyyn - High Priestess of the Palace * Sir Edmund - Captain of Royal Vanguard Kane of Bilboa - Swordsman of the Valerian Army Galactia Tyiraen - Strategist of the Valerian Army * Lord Zoah - Duke of Port Melinia * Lady Blue - Marquise of Lavilledeau Elio Venezia - Commander of Aerlance * Free-standing faction members Cato Tenebury - Squibbler Oswald - Merchant Criscella of The Isles of Vendelaans Prince Filendril Treowfilde of Mirthweald Asef Aelfwaru - Human-Elf Guardian of Valeria Kafka G. - The Wandering Soul of Valeria Demon_Light_-_The_Phantom_of_Valeria Nekhas - Factotum Official ChaptersCategory:MARCHen MonthCategory:MARCHen month projectCategory:NTU Epiphany English and Drama societyCategory:Fantasy Chapter 1: The Road to Dreams ''- Area 1 - The Battle of Lightning Ridge【VL】'' ''- Area 2 - Clash at Whitewater River 【VL】'' Chapter 2: Battle for a New Dawn ''- Area 1 -Illusions in the Endless Night【VL】'' ''- Area 2 - In the Alley of Storms 【VL】'' [[MARCHen Month New Age Final Chapter: On the Cusp of Awakening|'Final Chapter: On the Cusp of Awakening']] Chapter[['''MARCHen Month New Age Final Chapter: On the Cusp of Awakening|']] ''- Area 1 - On the Throne of Kings【VL】'' ''- Area 3 - A Shield for the Land 【VL】''Category:Kingdom of Valeria